wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Citrusellaeditswikis/End of November: How successful was I at attempting to edit every other day?
On November 8, I said I was going to try for the entire (rest of the) month of November to edit every other day. Was I successful? Well, I didn't edit every other day in reality but I'd say on average I did. Sometimes I did a few days in a row, sometimes I skipped some days. More excitingly, I made 405 edits (including this one to make the blog post) after I made that other post to now! Some exciting stuff I'm proud of doing: *Merging our content of Ralph Breaks the Internet with the much wordier Wikipedia article version. Seriously, this is something I'm extremely excited I got done (and it feels like the crown jewel of this month) because I spent about four days: **Combining their text and ours in a way that the resulting combination made sense (if you're a nerd like me who looks at histories, you can see everything it took to get it done here) **Converting all 99-ish Wikipedia references from their citation template to written-out citations so we could keep all the sources marked. At 109 references, I'm fairly certain this is now the most sourced article on the entire wiki. My hands felt like they were about to fall off. I probably could have made things simple and fairly painless by just making a citation template that would take the Wikipedia template/parameters and order it like full citations are rendered here, but eh. Hindsight is 20/20. **Speaking of templates, I did bring over some templates from Wikipedia for film infoboxes and page number citations (and one for making lists but without bullet points). It was a little frustrating but it all worked out! **Removing a lot of video cruft and adding some images back to the article. The gallery is concise and the more indiscriminate gallery still exists and includes the full video list from before (though I think it'll probably phase out as there are more places to put the sequel's images that are more specific). **I initially did a history merge (the manual kind where you delete the old article, move the new article over top of it, and then undelete the old article) to move my changes into mainspace but missed the fact that someone had edited the article after I'd made my draft version so I had to undo it (not the easiest feat but doable and done) and then just copy-paste the content back over and keep my actual draft and its history in userspace. ...That was fun. **Once the dust has had time to settle, I'll probably put it in the featured article rotation unless anyone is opposed! (For fun, I even ran it against some article quality criteria I've had drafted forever and it's about as good as I'd expect the quality of a featured article on this wiki to be.) *Created Ralph Breaks the Internet (soundtrack); it's already just as good as the first movie's soundtrack article XD *Fixed the Twitter widget I didn't realize had broken two months ago on the main page (the main page still needs updates) *Tried to clear out , though I only got partially done (that attempt was clearing redlinks for pages with no hope of creation, not making new pages) *Created/helped populate some categories *Categorized some images *Cleaned up some pages (I still have a list of pages I want to give more attention) *Edits to some of my userspace subpages (like User:Citrusellaeditswikis/Sequel wantedpages (which I can probably remove now...) or User:Citrusellaeditswikis/Vital articles *This is fun and personal but replicating the behavior of a Wikipedia gadget that gives more buttons on the editor I'm using. XP This month felt positively awesome! I hope I can keep this momentum up! Category:Blog posts